(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system data restoring device and a method for restoring computer system data using the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a device having backup and restoring computer data functions, and the method for restoring computer system data using the same.
(b) Description of the Prior Technology
In a conventional computer, a hard disk thereof is installed at an interior of a computer host thereof. For computer users who are unfamiliar with computer hardware structures, for example, computer novices, average users, ordinary housekeepers, children and senior citizens, it is obligatory that the entire computer host is sent for maintenance once difficulties arise regarding the hard disk. The valuable data are often lost as the results of computer system's abnormal operations and computer system crashes due to the following reasons:    1) Improper operations.    2) Presence of computer viruses.    3) Inappropriate software designs.    4) Other unexpected reasons such as sudden power failures.    5) Non-hardware reasons namely bugs of software applications, viruses, or carelessness of users.
Also, the computer host has poor mobility for being bulky and heavy, and thus often causes users agony as well as inconveniences.